crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Oerba Dia Vanille
Oerba Dia Vanille' is one of the main characters of the thirteenth installment of the famed Final Fantasy. Always trying to keep things bright and positive, Vanille was revealed to a legendary 'Princess of Heart' after Alice was un-princessed by Ciel in Wonderland, according to the Joker after she was captured by him and his group. Her choice of weapon is a binding rod, and she has growing affections for Lockon Startos (Neil Dylandy).' 'Biography' Final Fantasy XIII (Before the Crossove Cove) Vanille and her childhood friend, Fang, awoke from their crystal stasis on the floating world of Cocoon, upon discovering Fang had forgotten their Focus, guilty for what happened many years before, Vanille feigned her own memory loss to forget her Focus, however this action caused the creation of two new l'Cie, Serah Farron, a girl who taught her not to run away from her problem, and Daih Katzroy who was later turned to crystal after finding her and his father in Natulius, the City of Dreams. During the Purge, Vanille met Snow, Lighting, Sazh, and Hope, all who would become l'Cie by the same fal'Cie who cursed her and Fang, Anima. Though the group split in Lake Bresha, they regrouped on the airship, the Palamecia with Fang and Vanille finding each other again where they encountered the Cocoon fal'Cie, Galenth Dysley, or rather, Barthandelus. The group headed to Gran Pulse to find a way to stop their Focus. During Crossover Cove Kingdom Arc Vanille suddenly appeared in the city of Japan while trying to escape a strong Cie'th on Gran Pulse, later finding a way to get to SkyCity after watching a strange humanoid robot heading for the lifted city. After seeing Levi's shoot, Vanille followed it to where Levi was and crashed into Lockon Startos and his companion, Haro. Vanille's feelings for Lockon began to show when he protected her from a attack on the temple they were in at the moment. Learning that Lockon couldn't snipe with his right eye damaged, Vanille offered to help him. When Lockon's younger twin brother, Lyle Dylandy, appeared, Vanille was surprised to meet him at first, because Lockon never told her about him, but accepted him. Some time later, following a man called the Doctor, a boy named Roxas, Vanille was reunited with Fang again and met Hermione Granger and Kyo Sohma, who were saved by Fang who stole Lockon's Gundam, Dynames. During the second, and serious, attack on the temple, Vanille used her Eidolon, Hecatoncheir, to get herself and Hermione out and met with Snow and Ankh. While the group was trying to find survivors, Vanille met Ali Al Saachez, a freelance terrorist who had captured Hermione, and Setsuna F. Seiei, another companion of Lockon and Lyle's Meeting the rest of the group led by Scar, Vanille became possossed by Ansem's Guardian Heartless, who took her to the Joker's bunker, where it was revealed she was a Princess of Heart and was getting ready for a celebration when she appeared in a desert with the other l'Cie, facing Barthandelus again. She joined Snow, Hope, and Fang as they headed back to SkyCity. Vanille took part in the fight against the Dark Pieces in Sky City up until the retreat to Castle Oblivion. She and the others also joined the group on the Saint's Cradle to help with the fight against the Unbreakable Dark and won. During the celebration party that was held afterwards, Vanille danced with Lockon whom she had not seen since the attack in Sky City, she was unaware that Hope was watching them and he plunged into darkness until after Fang showed the party how to have fun, Pusle style. Vanille joined the remaining l'Cie and some others for a attack in the Death Star, finally defeating Barthandelus as well as defeating Orphan, who held the Death Star up. With Orphan defeated, Vanille and the rest of the l'Cie turned into crystal as they had completed their Focus by beating the fal'Cie. However, the Goddess of Peace, who had gained others hope, released the l'Cie from the crystal sleep as well as their l'Cie brands becoming faded like Fang's and they enjoyed a pleasant beach party as a celebration afterwards. Vanille reunited with Serah at the party all while wondering where Hope was and if he was alright. World Arc Three months after the Kingdom Incident, Vanille and Fang stayed with Serah, Snow, Noel and their new allies as well as got recruited by SHIELD and lived in Gotham City, happy at the fact she was no longer a ticking l'Cie. During this time, she had kept the flower Hope wanted to give to her and defended Earth from the invasion of Reapers until they had to retreat. They arrived on the world of Disgaea and partook in a tournment while Vanille's team, aptly named 'Team l'Cie', won a match in the first round. Later on, the tournament was aburptly ended when the Villains wanted the Princess of Heart, which turned to be her as they left the moment Pumyra captured her. While knocked out, Vanille ended up in the dream world and met the Golden Spider before meeting the being that would become the Dark Falz. While in the dream world, Vanille met and befriended the other princesses and reunited with Hermione, who had lost a fragment of her soul to Doppelganger. When she woke up, Vanille joined in the fight against the Dark Falz and fell asleep after its defeat, living her worst nightmare. Having woken up thanks to Thoma, Vanille went with her group to find a safe place from the new invasion of the Reapers on the strange new world. Personality At a first glance, Vanille seems to have a child-like innocence, akin to that of a younger child. Vanille also cares deeply for other people, Fang in particular, constantly worrying for her, and does not like being away from her. Vanille also seems tougher than she appears to be since she was able to kill a bear alone. Throughout the game, Vanille is shown to be caring, considerate, and at times, somewhat stubborn. Her caring side is first shown when she does not hesitate to comfort Hope Estheim after he loses his mother, while her stubbornness is evident when Hope questions her intelligence and whenever Sazh treats her like a little kid. She mostly appears to be happy and cheerful when, in reality, she is afraid. In addition, Fang describes Vanille to be careless at times, naive, a crybaby, a scaredy-cat but also curious about everything. Her curiosity is evident by how she wants to explore her surroundings no matter what others might think. Fang also says that she laughs a lot and is kind to everyone. Vanille also tends to remain positive in situations that others would deem hopeless, and tries to see the brighter side of things. Behind her cheerfulness, Vanille hides a maturity fitting someone her age. Despite all of her positive qualities, Vanille is a very emotional person who can be easily driven to tears whenever things become too much for her to handle. Even though she has good intentions for her actions and lies, she uses her bubbly personality to hide the overwhelming guilt she feels for affecting and ruining the lives of countless innocent people. Over the course of the game, Vanille learns to stop running away from her fate as a l'Cie and fight for what she believes in. Abilities and Equipment As a l'Cie In battle, Vanille's weapon is a unique type of rod called the Binding Rod. The Binding Rod's head piece looks like a pair of antlers and the body consists of four long wires with hooks that deal damage to enemies by latching on and pulling, similar to a fishing rod. However, she concentrates on casting magic spells from a distance, as opposed to the close combat style of Lightning and Snow. Despite being able to use the Attack command at the start of the game, she cannot use it after Chapter 3 because she does not have the Commando role, which she unlocks in Chapter 10. When the player first acquires Vanille in the Pulse Vestige, she already has three ATB slots due to the fact she is already a l'Cie. She's also the only one who's able to fight her Eidolon with five ATB slots as it's possible, albeit difficult, to acquire a third-tier weapon before that. Vanille has the second highest Magic stat in the game, making her a good Ravager, with the ability to learn all elemental spells up to the -"ra" rank with Fire and Ice being her -"ga" specialty. She is an effective Saboteur, specializing in abilities that decrease her enemies' defenses. She has the only Full ATB Skill that is not a Commando or Ravager ability: Death, a Saboteur ability, deals heavy non-elemental magic damage to an enemy and may inflict instant KO. Vanille's true strength, however, lies in her Medic role, where she rivals Hope when it comes to effective healing and, due to her higher HP stat, is less likely to be knocked out by powerful attacks. As a l'Cie, Vanille has the ability to summon Hecatoncheir, a many-armed, Earth-elemental Eidolon that transforms into a bipedal mech with four machine gun turrets. Vanille calls her Eidolon by the pet name "Hecaton". As a Princess of Heart As one of the Princesses of Heart, Vanille possesses only light within her heart. Her heart, along with the other hearts of pure light allow them to open the Final Keyhole, which was in Maleficent's Castle, which is supposed to hold absolute power over the universe. However, it can only be opened when they are all gathered, and their hearts are used in some form of ritual. Once the Keyhole is opened, the hearts return to the Princesses' bodies. Since Vanille is a Princess of Heart, her heart and the hearts of the other Princesses are fragments of the X-blade, once they join with the 13 darknesses the weapon can be re-forged. The purity of her heart also grants her abilities to keep darkness away or hold it back temporarily, something that comes natural to the Princesses merely by being in presence, as evident when she met the dark being in the dream world. The greater the number of Princesses gathered, the more effective this skill is. In addition, Vanille now can sense darkness. The Princesses have also shown to have an ability to manipulate other people's powers; though Vanille has yet to show this ability in the rp. According to the manga, the Princesses of Heart are able to travel through the Corridors of Darkness without any negative effects, as without darkness in their hearts, they cannot be corrupted, though this is also something Vanille has yet to do. Trivia *Vanille has grown a liking to Haros ever since she met Lockon's famous orange colored Haro, even gaining her own blue one in the Joker's bunker. *According to the Joker, ever since Ciel in Wonderland had Alice knocked out of the list, Vanille had taken the title of Princess of Heart, a maiden with a heart of pure light which is ironic because her Focus, joining with Fang to become Ragnarok, is so dark. *For her celebration as a Princess of Heart, Vanille had a delicious stew with a sweet taste, reference to the origin of her name. *Though she doesn't notice Hope's feelings for her, Vanille has her own feeling for Lockon Stratos. *A reference to Aerith's other interests, Neon Genesis Evanegelion, was made during Vanille and Hermione's esecape from the temple. The reference was Asuka Langley Soyru's first run in the Unit 02 Eva with a unwilling Shinji Ikari in the cockpit. *It's possible Vanille reminds Lockon of Feldt Grace, another member of Celestial Being. Both have curled ponytails and oddly colored hair. *With her now confimed status as a Princess of Heart(to her as she was in doubt about it) in the rp, Vanille is the only non-Princess character aside from Kairi who is not part of the official Disney Princesses, mainly she is from a completely different series. *With Reinforce Eins, the eighth Princess, labled as a Princess of Darkness due to her time as the Tome of the Night Sky, Vanille is the last of the Princesses who has a pure heart of light. Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by Aerith G.